In the communication between devices, there may be multiple bridging devices or other elements utilizing different protocols for the purpose of transmitting data across a particular communication channel. In an example, a system or operation may utilize HDMI™ (High-Definition Multimedia Interface) and MHL™ (Mobile High-definition Link) protocols in the transmission of audio-visual and command data.
In such communications, the data may be required to be encrypted in transmission for security of the content data. For example, the transmission of HDMI and MHL data may utilize HDCP (High-bandwidth Digital Content Protection) encryption for security.
The transmission of signals between the multiple interfaces may be required to meet certain requirements, including certain timing requirements, for a certain protocol. For example, a protocol may require the completion of an operation within a certain amount of time.
However, the existence of multiple bridging elements may in certain circumstances cause a data transmission to use too much time, thereby causes a violation of the protocol timing limitations for the completion of an operation.